The Ghost of Lilly Wayne
by L.L.Wayne
Summary: Just a one-shot I wrote for my sister. Second fanfiction. Please tell me what you think.


_**This is all for my amusement and written on the spot. Please review my stories. This is my second and I really want to know what you guys think. Don't say you haven't read my first story...I know you have...PLEASE**__**R&R!**_

* * *

><p><em>"I'm so tired of being here<em>  
><em>Suppressed by all my childish fears<em>  
><em>And if you have to leave<em>  
><em>I wish that you would just leave<em>  
><em>'Cause your presence still lingers here<em>  
><em>And it won't leave me alone<em>

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
><em>This pain is just too real<em>  
><em>There's just too much that time cannot erase<em>

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
><em>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<em>  
><em>And I held your hand through all of these years<em>  
><em>But you still have all of me<em>

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
><em>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind<em>  
><em>Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams<em>  
><em>Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me<em>

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
><em>This pain is just too real<em>  
><em>There's just too much that time cannot erase<em>

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
><em>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<em>  
><em>And I held your hand through all of these years<em>  
><em>But you still have all of me<em>

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
><em>But though you're still with me<em>  
><em>I've been alone all along<em>

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
><em>When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears<em>  
><em>And I held your hand through all of these years<em>  
><em>But you still have all of me<em>

_...me, me, me."_

A young girl's voice echoed down the street. A young man with brown hair and greyish eyes stopped suddenly. The man is Drake Narrator. He knows the voice he hears. She is supposed to be dead... how is she here? He turned around and was shocked by what he saw. A young girl in a white halter top **(A/N the way it's supposed to look is a tank top that's flowing like a dress at the end, which is by the waist, I'm not good at fashion..)**, white leggings, and no shoes ran gracefully out of the alley. She stopped to look at him and smiled. Her perfect pearly white teeth perfectly matching her dark blue eyes, long spiky black hair, and pale flawless skin. She giggled and ran down the street fading into a ball of white light and reforming on a telephone wire, where she then proceeded to dance around like a ballerina. She turned to see Drake staring at her with tears in his eyes. She gave him an omniscient grin and winking. She then faded into a ball of white light again, only this time, she floated down the street leaving only the sound of a young girl's voice singing.

_"Please, please forgive me,  
>But I won't be home again.<br>Maybe someday you'll look up,  
>And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:<br>"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
>You forgot me long ago.<br>Am I that unimportant...?  
>Am I so insignificant...?<br>Isn't something missing?  
>Isn't someone missing me?<em>

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
>You won't try for me, not now.<br>Though I'd die to know you love me,  
>I'm all alone.<br>Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me,  
>But I won't be home again.<br>I know what you do to yourself,  
>I breathe deep and cry out,<br>"Isn't something missing?  
>Isn't someone missing me?"<em>

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
>You won't try for me, not now.<br>Though I'd die to know you love me,  
>I'm all alone.<br>Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
>Knowing you don't care.<br>And if I sleep just to dream of you  
>I'll wake without you there,<br>Isn't something missing?  
>Isn't something...<em>

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
>You won't try for me, not now.<br>Though I'd die to know you love me,  
>I'm all alone.<br>Isn't someone missing me?"_

"After all this time Lills, you still know how to make an exit. I love you so much, you always will be my first love. My imaginary daughter. I will never forget what you've done for me. I only wish I could have saved you from Jason. You shouldn't have had to die so young. I can never thank you enough for the lessons you gave me. I love you little sis'."

He turned and walked off. In the distance, a ball of white light hovered over a gravestone. If one listened carefully, one would hear the faintest whisper of "I love you too Drake. You've always taken care of us. Me, Marcee, Artemis. You raised Marcee and I. When I died, you kept raising Marcee and in return, she introduced you to your wife Artemis. You'll make a great dad. Just make sure the twins visit me."

The ball sunk into the ground as the moon broke through some clouds and the headstone was able to be seen.

_In Loving Memory of_

_Lillian Lorrie Wayne_

_July 4, 1999 - July 4, 2012_

_It matters not what we accomplish in life, but what we achieve on our way to accomplishment that does._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So. This is most likely a one shot. It was just a crazy idea I had on the bus ride home from school. My baby sister has an obsession with ghosts and I was thinking about her when I wrote this. I love you Sis'.<em>**

**_Please remember to R&R!_**


End file.
